1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for generating write pulses to control the writing of data to storage in a buffer memory.
2. History of the Prior Art
It is typically necessary to generate write pulses, commonly referred to as burst write pulses, at the frequency of a system clock in order to write data to cells in a memory array or other memory arrangement. Historically, such write pulses have been generated by gating clock pulses through a logic gate using a write enable signal during a period in which it is desired to provide the write pulses. This method of generating write pulses requires that the write enable signal be accurately timed with respect to the beginning and the end of individual clock pulses or unwanted write pulses may be generated. These undesirable write pulses may cause invalid data to be written to the memory cells.
In order to eliminate these undesirable write pulses, delay elements are usually placed in circuit with the clock pulses or the write enable signals in order to balance the timing of the signals at the normal operating temperature and other operating parameters of the circuitry produced by the normal manufacturing process. However, although adding such delay elements may provide a solution at particular operating parameters for circuits produced by the normal manufacturing process, it does not resolve the problem across a range of operating conditions and processes.